


Virgins

by stellecraft



Series: Polydins [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, polydin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: The Paladins finally found Shiro. Now they just need to retrieve him. The alien species only will talk to non-virgins who they consider to be adults.





	

      “You’ve got to remember that this species views virgins as children and refuses to deal with children.” Allura had mentioned the fact multiple times and Pidge rolled her eyes. That wouldn’t be a problem for her. Before she had cut her hair and began to pass as a boy she had a few boyfriends. The last relationship had been hot and heavy and oh so wonderful. He had been hung and had sent into heaven on multiple occasions. She had also accidently on purpose slept with Shiro once.

      “I feel like the only one we have to worry about is Pidge.” Pidge glared at Lance. He was showing off in front of Allura again.

      “I should hope so. If for some reason they don’t accept you let the ones they accept talk and stand behind the ones they accept. It’s considered rude if a child tries to answer for an adult.” Pidge half listened to the rest of the lectured and made her way to Green. As she slid into the cockpit she smiled.

      “Let’s go bring Shiro home girl.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Pidge tried to keep from smirking as the leader of the species stepped towards her. The leader had completely ignored the three young men. She bowed slightly like Allura had taught her and rested her right hand over her heart.

      “Hello, esteemed leader.”

      “It is nice to see a non-child in this group. I was surprised to see that your group was made up of mostly children.” Pidge straightened and looked over her shoulder at the guys. They were all gaping at her.

      “As was I considering all their boasting esteemed leader.”

      “How can I help you?” Pidge took the offered arm and looked back at the guys. “They will be given minders while you and I talk.” Pidge watched as three of the species stepped up to Lance, Keith, and Hunk. She turned back to the leader with a smile.

      “I’m going to never hear the end of this.”

      “It seems so.” Pidge was led into a large room covered with cushions and pillows. She settled onto one gracefully and took the offered tea. Allura had reassured her that nothing would hurt her if she ingested it.

      “I am actually here because you have one of my kind. We have been searching for him for many months and we finally located him here.”

      “Ah yes. The non-child with the streak of white hair. He was badly injured when my people found him. We’ve been keeping him in stasis to let him heal but he heals slowly.”

      “As do all us humans. We would like to transport him back to our ship to let him heal there.”

      “We can arrange it. Our medical professionals have assured me that a short time out of stasis will not harm him.”

      “The Alteans, as well as the small contingent of humans who live with them, thank you.” They two of them finished their drinks and food then Pidge was escorted back to the entrance hall. She found the other three sitting on cushions on the floor. Hunk had food in front of him and was eating contentedly. Lance was bright red as a few aliens petted his hair. Keith was very obviously fuming. They all looked up as a stretcher carrying Shiro was brought in. Pidge oversaw the loading of Shiro into the mouth of her lion as the other three navigated to their cockpits. Once she was sure that Shiro was strapped down securely she entered her cockpit. Her lion gracefully bowed then sprung into the air. She could see on her sensors that the others were following her. She navigated into the airlock closest to the medical bay and carefully unloaded him. Allura helped her get Shiro over to one of their healing pods.

      “Well, that was a surprise.”

      “You’re telling me.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Shiro blinked. He was inside one of the healing pods. Pidge was sitting outside talking animatedly with Allura. He raised an arm and the pod opened. He stepped out and Pidge was on her feet instantly to brace him.

      “We won then?”

      “We beat Zarkon. His son has seemed to take over. You’ve been gone for months.”

      “How’d you get me back?”

      “Well you were taken in by some aliens who took care of you and I negotiated your return.”

      “Did you bring the others with you? I would have thought that would have made it worse.”

      “They weren’t listened to. See the species believes that people who are virgins are considered children. They’re all virgins.” Shiro laughed and let Pidge lead him back to his room. As soon as he was settled into his bed Pidge curled up next to him, her head resting against his chest. He stroked her hair with a smile. The door burst open and they both looked up to see Lance standing in the door.

      “I need you to have sex with me.” Pidge pushed herself upright with a sigh.

      “This one is yours.” She got off the bed to leave and ran into Keith as he burst through the door. Keith steadied her for a moment then turned towards Shiro.

      “Shiro I need you to…”

      “Have sex with you. So does Lance.” Everyone looked up to see Hunk walk through the door.

      “He’s mine.” Pidge stepped up and ran her hands down Hunk’s chest. “If he’s here so he isn’t a virgin anymore.” Hunk nodded and Pidge reached down to cup him through his pants. She pushed him backward and he let himself fall onto one of the large cushions. Pidge settled astride his hips and slid out of her shirt. Hunk’s hands came up to stroke over her shoulders and down her back. Her fingers came up to undo the hooks keeping her bralette closed. She pulled away and slipped out of her shorts and underwear. Hunk took advantage to fumble out of his clothes. He lay back down as Pidge settled back on the cushion.

      “How do you want to do this?” Hunk reached up and stroked her cheek.

      “Well, Shiro never lets me top.” She smirked and rolled a condom on to Hunk. She slowly lowered herself down and they both moaned. They heard moans from the direction of the bed and Pidge turned her head to see Keith slowly working his way into Lance. Shiro was palming himself as he directed Keith. Lance’s hands were clenched into the sheets, his mouth open and panting. Keith bottomed out as Hunk’s hand found her clit and she moaned. She began working her hips, working his dick against her g-spot. She felt herself tightening up as she worked herself and listened to the moans of the guys. She came undone as Hunk flicked her clit. She felt him cum into the condom and pulled off to settle against his chest. She heard almost a scream from the bed and turned to watch as Lance came all over the sheets. Keith pressed in deep and bit down on Lance’s shoulder with a stifled moan.

      It was Shiro who cleaned everyone up and carried Pidge back to the bed, Hunk following. He set Pidge in the middle of Keith and Lance and she was suddenly wrapped in two sets of arms. Keith’s hands seemed to be kneading at her back and she smiled, pressing her face into his chest. Lance moved so that he was almost completely draped over her and pulled a blanket over them. She felt Shiro’s hand run through her hand and smiled up at him and he draped himself over Keith’s back. He had pulled on some sweatpants and had draped a blanket over Hunk, who was settled on Lance’s far side.

 

* * *

 

 

      Allura looked up as the Paladins stumbled into the bridge. Pidge, Keith, and Lance were in Shiro’s shirts. Pidge was wearing Lance’s sweatshirt over her shirt and a pair of sweatpants rolled up at the bottom. Allura shot her a look and she shrugged as she settled into her seat. Lance was squirming in his seat and Hunk was staring at Pidge in awe. Allura sighed and produced a cushion for Lance to sit on. She saw Keith’s smirk and sent a glare in his direction.

      “You five can have all the sex you want just don’t break each other, please. I still need you to fight.”

      “What Allura, upset you aren’t getting any?” Allura turned to glare at Pidge who just grinned.

      “I will have Shiro gag you.”

      “Oh, kinky.” Allura took a deep breath and turned back to her station. What was she ever going to do with Pidge getting all the sex she wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
